gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis X Mario: Adventure of Worlds
Petropolis X Mario: Adventure of Worlds is a crossover project between Burst Arts' Petropolis series and Nintendo's Super Mario series. It will be published by Multisoft and Nintendo and released only for the Nintendo Wii. Story Subaru Whisker and Bowser used one of the Sacred Orbs (found by one of Bowser's minions) to form their own dimension based on the previous Mario and Petropolis installments. They set out to Whisker's homeworld and captured Thunder's friends, turning them into chimeras with the help of Kamek's magic. They also kidnapped Princess Peach from Bowser's world while they were at it. The villains arranged their most-hated arch-nemeses to be tricked into fighting each other, but however, Mario and Thunder team up to travel to the villains' dimension, rescue Thunder's friends and Peach, and stop their enemies. Meanwhile, Bowser and Whisker secretly form a project together. Synopsis The game uses a 3D format combining elements from Super Mario 3D Land and Petropolis 13 in terms of play style. While in Petropolis-based stages, music would be mostly taken from the Petropolis games, but done in the style of Super Mario soundtracks. The opposite happens when in Mario stages. Enemies within stages are monsters taken from various installments. Playable Characters Mario - Plays as he does in the recent Mario games, complete with the Star Spin from Super Mario Galaxy. The Star Spin in particular while be modified to resemble the Tri Morph Spin. As he does in his games, he will use certain items from his universe, but will power down whenever he touches an enemy. If he has no power-up, then it is game over for him. Thunder - Plays as he does in Petropolis 13, but is modified a bit so that he can be in the Mario play style. He attacks using his default electric powers, as well as the Lightning Charge move from Petropolis 4. Unlike Mario, Thunder has his own health bar based from Petropolis 10. He can also use some of Mario's items (ex. The mushroom replenishes his health), but prefers the use of his morphmen. DLC Dark Side Mode Bowser Jr. and Zero One - Upon purchasing DLC, an additional mode unlocked has Bowser Jr. and Zero One playable in the place of their heroic counterparts. Bowser Jr. has his clown car as well as his magic paintbrush. Zero One has his own weaponry, as well as a jet function for maneuvering. The story of these two has them fighting the organic counterparts of the Magic Chimeras and fighting a few different bosses in the last area. However, after fighting Whisker and Bowser, it will reveal that Izanami is the true final boss, having controlled them under her will. Items & Assists Super Mushroom: The standard mushroom that offers different perspectives. For Mario, it grants him a power-up while it gives Thunder some health. Fire Flower: The Fire Flower works only for Mario as it gives him the fire ability. Gold Block: Works as it does in New Super Mario Bros. 2. It lasts longer when Mario uses it. Propeller Box: Works as it does in Super Mario 3D Land. However, when Thunder uses it, he propels higher than Mario. Morphmen: These small and colorful critters work for Thunder only. They provide Thunder with assistance in addition to upgrading his electric abilities. He has access to Yolk (aether), Blur (Ice), Rage (flame), Dirge (nether), Pine (wood), Snap (sound), Crackle (atomic), and Haze (shadow). Yoshi/Spike: Yoshi or Spike can be ridden upon by all characters. As usual he can eat enemies, stomp, and use the Flutter Jump. Meanwhile, Spike can summon spiked balls from its mouth and throw them at the enemy. Yoshi and Spike can be used after defeating Queen Bladeimp. Whirlwind: Upon defeating Whirlwind Stormduck, he can be summoned if you stand near a post (similar to how you summon the stork in Yoshi's Island DS). Only Mario and Thunder can use Whirlwind. He can give airlifts and use airborne moves similar to Petropolis 8, otherwise he will mimic the player's movements, using his Air Drill attack in place of Mario's Star Spin. Lakitu/Fly Guy: The koopa in the cloud and the Shy Guy with the propeller are gained upon defeating Julie Gunfox. Instead of throwing Spinies at them, the Lakitu can save either player if they fall in bottomless pits. The same goes for the Fly Guy. Miyu/Scouter: The baby Wraith Beast and the robotic turret gained upon defeating Chippy Spiritmunk. They behave similar to that of Lakitu and Fly Guy, but homes in on enemies via player commands and cannot save players that fall in pits. Miyu helps the heroic characters, while Scouter helps the rivals. Battle Gears: Battle Gears are acquired upon defeating Gopher Psychuck. Any character can ride it, allowing them to hover when riding it off of ledges. It can also hover across water terrain and jumps can be performed while on it. Coins: These can be found in stages in order to trade in for new items. From the menu you can go to the shop at Professor E. Gadd's lab where Toad, Toadette, Bolt, and Mix are waiting for you. If you’re playing as Bowser Jr. or Zero One, you will instead head to Bowser's Castle where Dr. Von Gerbil await you. Sacred Orbs - One Sacred Orb is hidden within eight of the main worlds. Upon gaining all of them, each character can obtain their respective Power form. Chimera Thunder is faster, has a double jump, and is completely invincible. Thunder can maintain the form as long as he has a stable health supply. Power Mario is similar to that of the Rainbow power-up from Super Mario Galaxy. He can run through enemies similar to his previous invincibility forms. However, this form must be maintained via energy from coins. For the Dark Side characters, Zero One transforms into Hyper Zero One and Bowser Jr. pilots a modified version of the Megahammer. Opening Stages (Mario & Thunder only) Toad Town Theme: The Star Festival (Super Mario Galaxy) Boss: Thunder Boss Music: Boss Battle Time – Petropolis Pocket Tail Central Theme: Green Gardens (Petro+) Boss: Mario Boss Music: Koopaling Boss Theme – Super Mario Bros. 3 Worlds & Bosses World 1: Western Islands/Mushroom Kingdom (Petropolis/Super Mario Bros.) Fortress Boss: Fluff Starabbit Castle Boss: Whirlwind Stormduck World 2: Yoshi’s Island/Miracle Kingdom (Super Mario World/Petropolis 3) Fortress Boss: Clawface Fistbear Castle Boss: Julie Gunfox World 3: 4th Dimension/Delfino Island (Petropolis 4/Super Mario Sunshine) Fortress Boss: Chippy Spiritmunk Castle Boss: Queen Bladeimp World 4: Freezeflame Galaxy/Flaky Mountain (Super Mario Galaxy/Petropolis 8) Fortress Boss: Rick Wolverbeast Castle Boss: Walter Ravenwhale World 5: Tall Tall Mountain/Kingdom Marsh (Super Mario 64/Petropolis 10) Fortress Boss: Tusk Mammound Castle Boss: Gopher Psychuck World 6: Slipsand Galaxy/Dusty Sands (Super Mario Galaxy 2/Petropolis 12) Fortress Boss: Shelly Squarekoopa Castle Boss: Topako Flamebunny World 7: Floating Fortress/Meringue Clouds (Petro+/New Super Mario Bros. U) Fortress Boss: Grace Empress Castle Boss: Pyro Firedragon World 8: Koopa-Chimera Dimension Fortress Boss: Bowser Jr. and Alex's Needel Driver Castle Boss: Draco and Bowser Koopademon 'Boss descriptions ' Fluff Starabbit: Resembles a large rabbit with star-shaped ears. He jumps higher than he did in his normal form, similar to Burt the Bashful from Yoshi's Island. The player must attack him before he reaches the ground. *Stage Style and Theme: Spice Town *Boss Music: Boss Event – Petropolis (1997) Whirlwind Stormduck: Resembles a duck with giant hawk wings. He attacks by slashing through the air with his wings. When the timing is right, attack him quickly. *Stage Style and Theme: Sky Station *Boss Music: Go Fight – Petropolis (1995) Clawface Fistbear: Resembles a bear with huge arms. His attacks mainly consist of strong punches and ground slams. To defeat him, the player must jump on his head when he's tired. *Stage Style and Theme: Buffalo Canyon *Boss Music: Master of Fists – Petropolis Fighters Deluxe Julie Gunfox: Resembles a fox with two arms resembling cannons. She uses them to fire blasts of energy. You must find an obstacle to reflect the blast to defeat her. *Stage Style and Theme: Monstrous Mall *Boss Music: Foxy Life – Petropolis Fighters Chippy Spiritmunk: Resembles a spiritual chipmunk surrounded by blue wisps, almost like a ghost. She will use her mind-controlling abilities to throw tiny wisps. You can catch them and throw them back at her. *Stage Style and Theme: Nature Garden *Boss Music: Wraith Raid – Petropolis 4 Queen Bladeimp: Resembles an imp with wings and a tail resembling blades. She will slash them at you at close speed. Her weakness is her…boobs, so you have to find a way to jump at them. *Stage Style and Theme: Fashion Imp *Boss Music: For the Last Time – Petropolis 5 Rick Wolverbeast: Resembles his usual beast form, but with alterations. He attacks using claw slashes and his powerful roar. His weakness is his rear end, but be careful for his dangerous spray. *Stage Style and Theme: Foliage Plantation *Boss Music: Vs Rival Team – Petropolis 7 Walter Ravenwhale: A fusion of Walter and Krow. Resembles a whale, but has black wings surrounding him. Using the black substance, he can attack in the form of a scythe, an anvil, or a drill. He is only vulnerable when the black substance subsides. *Stage Style and Theme: Glyphic Highway *Boss Music: Fateful Shadows – Petropolis Fighters Deluxe Tusk Mammound: Resembles a woolly mammoth that is more…plump than usual. He basically rolls at you, and if he catches you, you are out of luck. He can be defeated by rolling him near the spikes behind him. *Stage Style and Theme: Glitch Road *Boss Music: Chimera Priestess – Petropolis 9 Gopher Psychuck: Bears a close resemblance to his fusion with the Psionic Sword of Ancients. He uses teleportation and can control your movements of you are not careful. Blind him with his own powers by reflecting his attacks. *Stage Style and Theme: Neon City *Boss Music: Against a Hidden Power – Petropolis 6 Shelly Squarekoopa: A fusion of Shelly and one of the Koopas. She is faster than the average koopa using her rollerskates. Try making her crash into an obstacle to slow her down, and then jump on her head. *Stage Style and Theme: Chaotic Park *Boss Music: Z-Monster Invasion – Petropolis 11 Topako Flamebunny: Like Gopher, she is almost a fusion of her and the Flame Sword of Ancients. Her flames are powerful than before and she can also become them. You have no choice but to avoid her until the flames die out. *Stage Style and Theme: Molten Volcano *Boss Music: G.E.O Phase 2 – Petropolis 10 Grace Empress: The chimera empress is back to her old self, but Kamek made her evil to fight you. She is two times stronger than the Chimera King. There is no known weak point, which makes this battle more complicated, so you have to find it yourself. *Stage Style and Theme: Chimera Tower *Boss Music: The Chimera Empress Dances – Petropolis Battle Nexus Pyro Firedragon: Resembles his feral form, but his paws, tail, and wings are all coated in fire. He can also use his traditional fire breath to make things hotter. The only way you can attack him is when he is about to dive at you. Once you’re on him, attack him in the head. *Stage Style and Theme: Dragon Ruins *Boss Music: Pyro's Hunger for Superiority – Petropolis 3 Bowser Jr.’s Zero-One Driver: Bowser Jr. pilots Zero One as a flying automobile which runs fast. You have to fight the two inside the automobile and take control of Zero One. Once they’re both down, finish Zero One and Bowser Jr. Draco and Bowser Koopamera: The final battle is a tag team between both sides. Draco is controlling a majorly-chimerified Bowser. Thunder has to avoid the attacks of Bowser once he's been fully charged with the Sacred Orbs. Mario has to fight Whiskers and use his own chimeras against him, sucking theSacred Orbs away from Bowser in the process. Once Bowser is depowered, Thunder can use the Sacred Orbs and his morphmen to turn the tables. Secret Bosses Requirements: The Sacred Orbs can only be found in the earlier Magic Chimeras stages. Upon finding them, these bosses will be available to find in hidden areas of the stages. Geo Thieves: Boss Music: It's On Again – Petropolis 0 DASH Fawful: Boss Music: Come On Again – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga G-65: Boss Music: Dear Fallen Angel – Petropolis Battle Nexus Elder Princess Shroob: Boss Music: Final Battle – Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Wyvern Queen: Boss Music: Planet Orb – Petropolis 6 Wario: Boss Music: Wario Battle Medley – Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Reward: Upon beating all these bosses, you will be rewarded with the Cross Sphere. This will allow Petropolis characters to use the abilities of Mario characters and vice versa. This available upon the start of a new game upon completion. Misc. Music Opening Movie: Super Mario 64 Opening mixed with Petropolis Super Shock Opening Prologue Title Screen: Original Music Stage Select: Petropolis 5 Options Menu Stage Intro: Super Mario 64 Game Start mixed with Petropolis Racers Race Begin Mario/Thunder Shop: Mario Kart: Double Dash Menu theme Bowser Jr./Zero One Shop: Valley of Bowser – Super Mario World Mario/Bowser Jr. Victory: Super Mario Bros. Victory Thunder/Zero One Victory: Petropolis 7 Victory Thunder/Zero One Item Get: Petropolis X Item Get Mario/Bowser Jr. Skill Get: Power Star Get (Super Mario 64) Power Mario Theme: An Unrivaled Battle (Super Paper Mario) Chimera Thunder Theme: Face Out (Petropolis 12) Hyper Zero One Theme: Zero Overlord Megahammer Theme: Boss Theme – Megahammer Final Stage Map Theme: World 8 Map – New Super Mario Bros. Ending: Super Mario 64 Ending mixed with Petropolis 8 Ending Credits: Mario Kart DS Credits mixed with Petropolis Credits Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Nintendo Category:Petropolis Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Action-Adventure